Du bon usage du libre arbitre
by Ellen BK
Summary: [Destiel] Une fois les anciennes trahisons et disparitions mises à part, il ne semblait plus planer aucune ombre sur leur amitié. Dean et Cas, best friends for ever. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Cas ne reparte. Puisqu'il ne restait jamais vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? En attendant, Dean en profitait tant qu'il le pouvait.


**Disclaimers :** La série Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. Je crois.

**Pairing : **Destiel

**Avertissements : **Relation sexuelle entre deux hommes.

**Remerciements** : Ce texte n'aurait pas été publié sans l'aide et les conseils de Dupond et Dupont (qui fait son come-back Potterien aujourd'hui même d'ailleurs, congrats ma mie). Merci à elle !

**Notes de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous ! C'est avec une légère pointe de trac que je publie ce nouvel O.S ancré, encore une fois, dans l'univers de _Supernatural_ puisqu'il s'agit d'un rating M. Bien que mon autre histoire le soit également, elle n'est pas un O.S et nous ne sommes pas arrivés à ce moment. C'est donc une première fois pour moi.

L'histoire se déroule en post saison 8. Je ne reprends pas les éléments de la saison 9. C'est assez flou sur ce niveau-là.

Je ne vous cache pas que l'écriture de cet O.S a été un peu difficile. Surtout que, à l'origine, il devait s'agir d'une histoire fluff pour la Saint-Valentin. Seulement, les personnages ont en fait qu'à leur tête et tout le plan a été chamboulé. Ce qui devait n'être que 5000 mots en est devenu 11 500. Bon.

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit moment.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Du bon usage du libre arbitre**

Dean n'était pas un grand fan de basket-ball. Il n'y avait jamais joué, pas même lorsqu'il était jeune. A force d'aller de lycée en lycée, Dean ne s'était jamais impliqué dans une quelconque activité sportive. Il venait et partait aussi sec. Encore et encore, toujours le même leitmotiv. Aucune stabilité. Aucun repère. Et ce n'était pas John qui lui aurait proposé d'échanger deux ou trois passes avec lui. Il avait Adam pour ça. Quoi que, c'était peut-être le base-ball ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais peu importait.

Lui, il était plutôt du type à se caler devant un bon match de football américain, bière à la main, et à supporter le quaterback de son équipe favorite, criant contre ses adversaires lorsqu'ils le plaquaient au sol. C'était peut-être un sport violent, parfois même mortel, mais il y avait un petit quelque chose qui le rendait excitant. C'était au-delà des cris de la foule, de la boue qui souillait la tenue des joueurs ou encore de la vitesse du fameux ballon ovale qui fusait de part et d'autre du terrain. C'était même au-delà de la fierté nationale qu'engrangeait ce sport. Le football américain était tout simplement l'un de ses petits plaisirs qu'il ne prenait que trop rarement – avec sa vie de chasseur et les milles-et-unes guerres et apocalypses et que lui et son frère avaient affrontées lors de ces longues dernières années, Dean avait eu peu de temps à s'accorder pour se divertir. Bon, s'il était un peu plus honnête, il admettrait également que quitte à se mettre devant son poste de télévision, Dean préférait tout de même regarder le dernier épisode de _Dr Sexy_.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans ce genre de pensées.

Dean regarda sa montre. Que faisait Cas, bon sang ? Il était parti aux toilettes depuis plus de dix minutes, à présent. Et s'il s'était perdu ? Et si les toilettes avaient un système différent que Cas ne connaissait pas ? Il avait beau être humain depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, il avait encore du mal à comprendre certains aspects de la vie qui paraissaient pourtant banales pour les gens normaux, ou du moins humains depuis leur naissance. Et le fait d'être un ange – d'avoir été un ange – ayant vécu des millénaires ne lui avait certainement pas appris les éléments les plus fondamentaux, comme se nourrir et s'hydrater quotidiennement ou encore d'autres détails de ce genre qui peuvent faire leur petite différence lorsque l'on souhaite rester en vie.

Depuis que Castiel était devenu humain, Dean avait été présent pour lui. Malgré les portes de l'Enfer encore ouvertes – mais Crowley avait étrangement décidé de les laisser tranquilles – et celles du Paradis toujours closes, il était resté à ses côtés. Cas était de la famille, pas vrai ? Et puisque les siens ne voulaient plus de lui à présent, foutus emplumés à la con, les Winchester l'avait définitivement adopté. Et, il fallait l'avouer, c'était un peu étrange de le voir au quotidien, de savoir qu'il allait le regarder _vieillir_. Dean avait peut-être mis du temps à se faire à l'idée de le retrouver à chaque aurore, cernes gonflés sous les yeux et tasse de café à la main, il ne s'imaginait désormais plus commencer ses journées autrement qu'en sa compagnie.

Dean avait arrêté de compter les nouvelles facettes de la personnalité de Cas qui s'étaient dévoilés à lui au cours de ces derniers mois. Maintenant, il pouvait affirmer que Cas pouvait passer des heures sous la douche sans même se soucier des réserves d'eau chaude. Trop nombreuses furent les fois où lui ou son frère s'étaient retrouvé à tour de rôle sous des jets d'eau glacés, pestant contre Cas. Dean était aussi capable de savoir ce que Cas aimait manger ou non. Ce dernier détestait les choux-fleurs. Les endives aussi, Dieu merci. Il dévorait tout ce qui était épicé. Il aimait les burgers, surtout ceux que Dean préparait. Et l'aîné des Winchester n'en était pas peu fier. Mais, eh, pour une fois que quelqu'un traitait comme il se devait la sublime nourriture qu'il préparait, Dean n'allait pas se gêner pour le souligner. Après tout, son frère était juste jaloux. Et ses remarques stupides, sous entendant que Cas avait toujours préféré Dean, qu'il avait le droit à un traitement de faveur, n'était rien d'autre qu'un blabla sans queue ni tête.

Dean avait également noté que, le soir, Cas se plongeait toujours dans un nouveau livre avant de s'endormir. Et il lisait de tout. Des romans historiques, de la science-fiction, des bandes dessinées, des romans à l'eau de rose. La littérature l'aidait à s'évader, à penser à autre chose. A ne plus faire de cauchemars,

Cas avait peur du silence, aussi. Il ne le supportait pas. Il n'en avait jamais parlé avec son ami mais Dean était persuadé que le fait d'avoir perdu la radio des anges y était pour quelque chose.

« Comment faites-vous ? lui avait un jour demandé Cas. Comment faites-vous pour supporter ce son constant de votre propre cœur qui pulse dans votre poitrine ? »

Dean l'avait longuement regardé, sans prononcer un mot, sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Puis, il avait allumé le poste de télévision. Depuis, elle n'avait plus jamais été éteinte.

Le Winchester avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'amener Cas dans des bars aux alentours de Lebanon pour que l'ancien ange du Seigneur profite entièrement de sa nouvelle condition d'humain. Seulement, Cas n'était jamais intéressé par les filles qu'il lui présentait. Pourtant, elles semblaient souvent attirées par lui et, Dean devait bien l'admettre, ce n'était pas étonnant. Cas était peut-être un peu étrange, avec ses réflexions que seul lui pouvait comprendre et son manque affligeant de culture populaire, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un d'intelligent, de profondément sincère et impliqué dans ses relations, de drôle, d'agréable, de sensible par moment. Et Cas était un bel homme. Dean avait arrêté depuis longtemps de le nier.

Seulement, Cas rentrait toujours chez lui frustré et crispé. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait pas envie. Dean n'avait jamais vraiment compris. Alors il avait fini par vite abandonner et ne sortait plus avec lui dans ce genre d'endroit, préférant désormais s'y rendre seul. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour aider son ami sur ce point.

C'était Sam qui s'était chargé d'expliquer à Cas comment… Comment s'occuper de lui. Intimement parlant.

« C'est toi le plus à l'aise avec ce sujet, d'habitude » lui avait rétorqué son petit-frère lorsque Dean lui avait demandé s'il pouvait le faire à sa place (parce que, bien évidemment, Cas avait été lui demander à _lui_ de l'aider sur ce sujet).

Sauf que oui mais non. Ca ne marchait pas comme ça. Il était déjà suffisamment gêné lorsque que son ami jetait un coup d'œil quand il était sur ses sites pornos préférés. Alors lui expliquer comment… Comment glisser sa main entre ses cuisses, comment se faire du bien, comment effleurer les bonnes parties, celles qui faisaient frissonner, comment s'aventurer dans de nouveaux endroits… Non, non, non. Dean n'en était pas capable. Même s'il avait réussi à répondre aux rares questions de son frère lorsque celui-ci était plus jeune, avec Cas c'était différent, c'était… C'était comme ça. Un point c'est tout. Et Sam l'avait emmerdé avec toutes ses questions à la con et sa curiosité mal placée.

Dean avait aussi constaté que Cas avait pris pour habitude d'aller courir régulièrement. Sam l'avait remarqué, lui aussi. Et il ne faisait que lui répéter que Dean ferait d'ailleurs peut-être mieux de suivre son exemple. D'après ce petit con, il aurait pris du bide ces derniers temps. N'importe quoi. Ce n'était que l'affaire de quelques bières et burgers en trop, rien de bien grave. Ce n'était pas de sa faute : il fallait bien qu'il apprenne à Cas comment bien cuisiner. Et puis ils ne faisaient plus beaucoup de chasses, aussi. Avec son petit-frère qui n'était pas encore tout à fait guéri, Dean préférait rester à ses côtés au Bunker.

Avec tout ce temps libre qu'ils avaient à leur disposition, Dean avait décidé d'en faire un bon usage : finalement remédiera au manque de culture consternant de Cas. Et, à son grand bonheur, il aimait les films qu'il lui montrait, surtout ceux avec des dinosaures d'ailleurs. Cet apprentissage était même devenu une sorte de rituel entre eux. Tous les jeudis, ils se calaient devant un film. Nombreuses furent les fois où Dean aperçut un sourire courber les lèvres de Cas et des éclats lumineux pétiller au sein de ses yeux bleus.

En ce moment, Dean lui faisait découvrir la trilogie _Retour vers le futur_. Ils en étaient au deuxième film et l'aîné des Winchester avait terriblement hâte d'être au jeudi d'après, puisqu'ils allaient enfin regarder le troisième. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur des trois mais la partie prenant place dans le Far West était un petit plaisir coupable.

Bien sûr, Dean ne s'était pas seulement contenté de poser ses fesses dans un canapé, télécommande sur les genoux et Cas à ses côtés. Il lui avait aussi appris à conduire, à se raser, à s'habiller convenablement. Dean lui avait même montré comment boire jusqu'à en oublier tous ses soucis. Et Dieu savait à quel point Cas en avait eu besoin, ce soir-là. Dean aurait préféré ne pas le savoir, lui.

Une fois les anciennes trahisons et disparitions mises à part, il ne semblait plus planer aucune ombre sur leur amitié. Dean et Cas, _best friends for ever_. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Cas ne reparte. Puisqu'il ne restait jamais vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? En attendant, Dean en profitait tant qu'il le pouvait.

Seulement, là, à cet instant précis, Cas ne l'avait toujours pas rejoint et Dean commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, scrutant chaque gradin. Il y avait bien trop de monde. Trop de bruits. Trop de tout.

Bordel. Comment avait-il fait son compte pour se retrouver ici ? A un match de basket-ball ? Avec Cas ? Le jour de la _Saint-Valentin_ ?

Dean n'était pas forcément un grand adepte de cette tradition romantique du 14 février – pas comme son petit frère qui était actuellement dans un restaurant de Lebanon avec cette fille qu'il avait rencontré le mois dernier, une certaine Leah – mais il se serait plutôt imaginé dans un bar du coin, entourée de filles seules et esseulées. Comme d'habitude. Peut-être qu'il en aurait ramené une avec lui, pour se changer les idées. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il ne s'était pas perdu dans le corps d'une femme, qu'il n'avait pas senti une chaleur humaine envelopper son corps tout entier.

Seulement, la nouvelle lubie de Cas était le sport. Il voulait tous les connaître, fou qu'il était. Tous. Même le cricket, le sport le plus inutile qu'il fût, c'était dire. Alors quand son ami avait vu qu'il y avait ce match de basket un 14 février, pas trop loin du Bunker, il avait demandé à Dean de l'accompagner. Lui ne connaissait pas la signification de cette date. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était réservée aux couples, il ne savait pas que c'était bizarres pour deux mecs de traîner ensemble dans un contexte comme celui-là. Alors, Dean avait dit oui. Les yeux de chiens battus de Cas y étaient pour beaucoup dans cette décision. Sam s'était contenté d'un sourire en coin lorsque Dean lui avait annoncé leur plan. Et l'aîné des Winchester n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir ce que son petit-frère avait bien pu vouloir signifier lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas « tout gâcher », cette fois. Depuis quand Dean ruinait-il les soirées de ce genre ? Lui et Cas n'avaient jamais été voir de match ensemble. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement dû au fait que Dean était loin d'être un fan de basket-ball. Peut-être, oui. Mais il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. C'était juste… Trop propre. Trop calme. Et le crissement des chaussures sur le sol ciré lui crispait les tympans d'avance.

Malgré tout cela, malgré sa bonne volonté, son altruisme incommensurable, il se retrouvait pourtant seul, au milieu d'une foule enthousiaste qui se gavait de sodas et de pop-corn en attendant l'entrée en scène des sportifs qui allaient courir pour eux.

Tu parles d'une soirée de Saint Valentin.

Finalement, Castiel apparut enfin devant-lui en haut des gradins, sourcils froncés et Dean se leva aussitôt et lui fit un geste de la main. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le remarquer et tenta de se faufiler de rangée en rangée, s'excusant sans arrêt. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda le Winchester une fois Cas à sa hauteur.

– Parfaitement, oui. Il y avait un peu de monde, néanmoins. J'ai dû faire la queue. Je ne suis pas trop en retard ?

– Le match commence dans deux minutes, tu es là pile à l'heure. Prêt ? »

Un sourire sincère bourgeonna sur le visage de Cas. Il semblait réellement heureux d'être ici. Tant pis si la soirée ne collait pas aux vieilles habitudes de Dean, il était tout de même bien là, lui aussi.

« Prêt ! répondit-il, ses dents blanches se dévoilant derrière son sourire. Prêt pour mon tout premier match.

– Ouais. Allez, asseyons-nous. Ca ne va pas tarder à commencer. J'espère qu'il sera bien. »

Vingt-quatre minutes plus tard, Dean soupirait à s'en fendre l'âme.

Bon sang, que ce match était chiant à mourir. Et dire qu'il n'y avait eu seulement que deux périodes. Dean n'avait enduré que la moitié de sa souffrance, après vingt-quatre minutes d'ennui absolu. Cas, lui, était ravi, son sourire ne disparaissant pas de son visage. Il était complètement absorbé par le match, ses yeux bougeant en rythme, suivant chacun des mouvements du ballon. Dean avait même songé qu'il était plus intéressant d'observer ses réactions que les actions du match. Seulement, il ne disait rien. C'était la soirée de Cas, après tout. Dean n'avait pas le droit de lui enlever son plaisir. Alors, il l'écoutait s'extasier à chaque quart-temps sur les actions des joueurs. Il appréciait toutes ces règles et techniques parfaitement maîtrisées et la capacité de l'homme de tirer le meilleur de ce corps qui avait façonné par son Père.

S'il avait su, des années plus tôt, quand il était fourré dans un cimetière où Lucifer et Michael eux-mêmes se vouaient une guerre sans merci, qu'il se retrouverait devant un match de basket aux côtés d'un ange du Seigneur, Dean n'en aurait pas cru un seul mot. Il aurait même ri. Et pourtant, il était bien là, à regarder son ami s'émerveiller.

Seulement, tout cela était bien joli, bien beau, bien tout ce que l'on veut, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait que ce match était vraiment, mais_ vraiment_, chiant à mourir. Alors, quand la troisième période commença, Dean prit sur lui pour ne rien laisser paraître. Après toutes ces années de mensonges entre frères, il allait bien réussir à faire croire qu'il passait un bon moment, non ? Et puis, après tout, il était avec Cas, son ami, son meilleur ami. La situation aurait pu être bien pire que cela.

Il pouvait tenir vingt-quatre minutes de plus. Il y arriverait.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que la régie eut la merveilleuse idée d'entamer sa première session de kiss-cam. Comment Dean avait-il pu oublier ce détail important ? C'était la Saint-Valentin tout de même. Evidemment qu'ils allaient emmerder les couples du public avec cette caméra braquée sur eux, les forçant à s'embrasser aux yeux de tous. C'était parfait. Dean allait pouvoir se moquer allégrement des idiots pris au piège. Cette histoire allait l'occuper pendant quelques instants.

« Pourquoi ces gens sont-ils filmés ? demanda Cas.

– Pour qu'ils s'embrassent. C'est le principe des kiss-cam. Ils choisissent un couple au hasard dans la salle et ils doivent s'embrasser, c'est la règle.

– Oh. Je vois. »

Cas se concentra de nouveau sur le match tandis que Dean scrutait les alentours, se demandant quel couple allait être la cible de cette caméra perverse. Une jeune femme rousse et un homme à la peau mat furent les prochains sur la liste. La rousse, sexy comme jamais, se mordilla la lèvre avant de se jeter sur son petit ami. Le gymnase s'extasia, ravi, et ce fut sous les applaudissements approbateurs que le couple se léchèrent mutuellement les amygdales.

« C'est un peu obscène, commenta Cas.

– C'est le jeu ! Bon, là, ils y vont un peu fort, mais c'est surtout pour rire. Ca a un côté excitant.

– Tu en as déjà fait ?

– Moi ? Nah. Je ne viens quasiment jamais voir des matchs, surtout pas en couple. Normalement je regarde ça tranquillement chez moi, tu sais. Les derniers matchs que j'ai été voir c'étaient ceux de Ben… Et je n'aurai jamais pu embrasser Lisa comme cela dans un tel contexte.

– D'accord, répondit simplement son ami. Je comprends. »

Le ton de Cas était plus froid que d'habitude. Dean se tourna vers lui. Pourquoi un tel changement ? Dean n'eut pas le temps de poser la question à son ami puisque la caméra venait de choisir sa nouvelle cible.

Cas.

Et la fille à côté de lui.

Ils étaient là, tous les deux, à côté du score du match. Dean cligna des yeux. Il n'était pas rare que la caméra se trompe, désignant deux amis ou encore un frère et une sœur. Il arrivait aussi que des inconnus soient tirés au hasard. Dean n'aurait jamais cru que Cas puisse être l'un d'entre eux.

Cas. Ange du Seigneur qui avait vécu des millénaires. Dieu en intérim pendant quelques jours. Habitacle pour Leviathan. Oui, ce Cas là venait d'être désigné par la caméra.

_Vraiment_ ?!

La jeune femme aux côtés de Cas se mit à rougir aussitôt. Elle était mignonne. Ses cheveux bouclés et blonds foncés encadraient son visage à la mâchoire carré et au nez droit. Elle se parait d'un grain de beauté au dessus de son sourcil droit. Ses yeux bleus n'étaient pas aussi profonds et perçants que ceux de Cas mais ils avaient tout de même un petit quelque chose qui valait le détour. Elle était vêtue de quelques rondeurs, ça et là, tout en harmonie. Bref, c'était une jolie fille. C'était une fille qui pourrait être pour Cas, pour cette nouvelle vie qu'il construira lorsqu'il quittera le Bunker.

La foule les encouragea, les acclamant de part et d'autre du gymnase. Cas, droit comme un piquet, jeta un coup d'œil paniqué à Dean. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un rire moqueur. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que la jeune blonde était accompagnée d'une amie qui l'encourageait à sauter le pas. Au bout de longues secondes, la caméra abandonna et porta son attention sur le match en cours. Après tout, ils étaient tous venus pour ça et non pas pour voir un homme et une femme se décomposer sur place sous la gêne.

L'amie de la blonde laissa échapper un soupir de frustration et Cas se racla la gorge.

« C'était gênant, murmura Cas à la jeune femme. J'en suis désolé. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et remua ses mains devant lui.

« Non, non, non, ne vous excusez pas. Ce n'est pas de votre faute.

– Je ne suis pas très familier avec ces… « kiss-cam », expliqua Cas en mimant les guillemets. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir.

– Moi non plus. Pour tout vous dire, c'est mon tout premier match. Je n'étais jamais venue dans un gymnase comme celui-ci auparavant. »

Dean aperçut un sourire sur les lèvres de Cas lorsque celui-ci répondit :

« Moi aussi. C'est ma première fois. C'est vraiment intéressant. Je n'avais jamais vu des hommes sauter si haut.

– Oui, le match est bien ! Je n'y comprends pas vraiment tout, mais j'y prends tout de même du plaisir. »

L'amie de la blonde pouffa et Cas continua de discuter avec la blonde, qui se présenta très vite sous le nom d'Emily. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter ce qu'ils se racontaient. L'amie d'Emily venait de se faire larguer, apparemment. Elle avait acheté les deux places de ce match pour fêter la Saint-Valentin avec son ex. Emily était venue à sa place, en bonne amie qu'elle était.

D'un coup, d'un seul, Cas avait complètement oublié le match. Et Dean. Mais c'était bien. C'était bien pour lui. Il rencontrait une jolie jeune femme, il sociabilisait. C'était bien, c'était ce qu'il fallait.

C'était bien.

Le troisième quart-temps arriva une éternité plus tard. Etrangement, cette période avait été bien plus longue que les précédentes, malgré l'arrivée des kiss-cam. Au coup de sifflet signalant la pause, les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent à l'unisson. Elles demandèrent à Cas s'il pouvait surveiller leurs affaires le temps de leur aller-retour. Bien évidemment, il accepta.

« Tout se passe bien ? »

Dean avait attendu quelques secondes avant de poser cette question, les yeux rivés sur le terrain de basket où quelques joueurs discutaient encore entre eux.

« Oui. Emily est très gentille, c'est une agréable rencontre.

– Ouais, je vois ça. La prochaine fois, si t'es filmé, tu sais ce qu'il faudra faire. »

Le Winchester tourna la tête vers son ami, un sourire plaqué sur son visage. Cas pencha sa tête sur le côté, ne comprenant visiblement pas où il voulait en venir.

« Tu sais, avec la kiss-cam, continua le Winchester. Souvent, si un couple refuse de se plier à la règle, la caméra revient à l'attaque. Il ne faudra pas hésiter maintenant. »

Le visage de Cas se ferma aussi sec. Pourquoi se vexait-il, à présent ? Dean faisait ça pour _lui_, il lui donnait simplement des conseils pour l'aider. Cas devait savoir ce que c'était que d'être avec une femme, il en avait besoin. Il n'allait pas rester toute sa vie à regarder des films avec lui et à manger la bouffe qu'il lui préparait. En plus de finir obèse, Cas ne profiterait pas de sa toute nouvelle vie ainsi.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je lui parlais, Dean.

– Eh mec, je disais juste ça pour toi. Tu l'aimes bien cette fille, non ? Elle est jolie en plus, je ne vois pas le problème ?

– Tu ne vois jamais le problème, c'est bien ça… Le problème. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Dean était juste sympa là, non ? Comment ça Dean ne voyait jamais le problème ? C'était pourtant bien le moment pour lui de se lancer, de voir ce que ça faisait d'être avec une fille, d'être avec _quelqu'un_, de sentir un contact, une chaleur, une présence. Cas méritait tout ça, non ?

Les deux jeunes femmes revinrent rapidement à leur place. Dean n'ignora pas le rapide coup d'œil d'Emily à Cas. Plus perturbé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre par leur discussion, une boule pesante appuya sur son estomac.

Voilà longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas disputé avec Cas. Maintenant qu'il vivait au Bunker, maintenant que son ami ne disparaissait plus pendant des semaines sans un seul mot derrière-lui, ils n'avaient plus de raison de s'en vouloir l'un l'autre. Ils s'étaient pris la tête lorsque Cas avait demandé à Dean de l'accompagner lors de ses chasses mais c'était normal. Le Winchester s'était juste inquiété pour la santé de son ami. Il était mortel, à présent. Il ne pouvait plus les aider comme avant. Dean s'était tout de même fait à l'idée, avec le temps. Maintenant, Cas les accompagnait et il n'y avait jamais eu de problème. Dean lui faisait confiance et le sentiment était partagé. Depuis, tout se passait bien entre eux. Jusqu'à ce soir. Et Dean n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement de son ami.

La quatrième période commença sur un coup de sifflet. Douze minutes et tout allait enfin se finir. Cas et lui partiraient, peut-être sortir quelque part pour finir la soirée. Tout allait bien se passer. Plus que douze minutes.

Son _magnifique_ plan bien huilé aurait pu fonctionner. Sans la kiss-cam. Bien sûr. Quelques instants après le début de la dernière période, la caméra débauchée cibla de nouveau de nouvelles victimes dans le gymnase. Un homme et une femme furent filmés et c'est sous le rire du gymnase que le jeune homme brandit un panneau pour indiquer que sa voisine n'était rien d'autre que sa sœur. Puis, parce que franchement ça aurait été bien trop facile sinon, Cas et Emily passèrent de nouveau à l'écran. Et cette fois-ci, les supporters ne lâchèrent pas l'affaire et les sifflèrent pour les inciter à passer à l'acte.

Emily semblait plus sûre d'elle. Elle n'était plus rouge. Son amie l'encouragea. Cas, lui, ne semblait plus aussi stressé que tout à l'heure. Il semblait même prêt, comme s'il avait pris une décision. Dean connaissait ce regard, cette détermination qui scintillait dans ses prunelles.

Bordel, est-ce qu'ils allaient le faire ? Cas allait-il vraiment embrasser cette fille qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer ? Etait-elle suffisamment bien pour lui ? Après tout, ça allait être le premier baiser de Cas en tant qu'humain, il lui fallait quelqu'un de bien. Oui, il méritait qu'on l'embrasse, qu'on le touche, qu'on le caresse, qu'on _l'aime_. Dean en était certain. Seulement, à voir Cas et Emily ainsi, prêt à se plier aux exigences du public, il n'était plus si sûr que la blonde fût la meilleure personne pour.

D'un coup, d'un seul, cette idée de baiser ne lui semblait plus si bonne que cela. Dean avait été stupide. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui soumettre l'idée de passer à l'acte. Castiel ne devait pas se précipiter ainsi. Il ne la connaissait pas. Elle pourrait très bien être un démon ou Dieu ne sait quoi. Bon sang, Dean avait été un parfait abruti dans cette histoire. Il devait lui dire qu'il n'était pas obligé.

« Cas, tu… »

Cas tourna sa tête vers lui, le visage dur. Dean s'arrêta net. Cas se mit ensuite face à Emily et l'embrassa. La foule explosa et applaudit en trombe.

Le baiser n'était pas comme celui qu'il avait eu avec Meg. Il était plus timide. Une des mains de Cas était posée sur l'une des joues de la jeune femme, son pouce caressant doucement sa peau. C'en était presque romantique. Malgré le tapage des spectateurs, il put entendre Emily laisser échapper un soupir de contentement.

Dean déglutit.

Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était en train de voir. Vraiment pas.

Alors, il regarda ailleurs.

Cela n'empêcha pas Dean de tout entendre. Quand Castiel rompit le baiser, Dean perçut difficilement les quelques murmures que glissait Cas à la jeune femme. Il n'arriva pas à distinguer le sens de la phrase. Puis, pour la première fois depuis le début du match, il ne détourna pas le regard du terrain, suivant tous les mouvements des joueurs et du ballon.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Dean décida qu'il détestait le basket-ball et les kiss-cam. Surtout les kiss-cam.

**x**

Des éclats de rire résonnèrent à sa droite. Dean tourna rapidement la tête. Un homme et une femme étaient adossés contre le comptoir, verre d'alcool tournoyant entre leurs doigts. Il était beau, elle était belle. L'homme se rapprocha de la femme et posa son autre main sur son épaule. Il lui chuchota quelques mots. Elle rit. Il sourit.

Se sentant trop dans cette scène intimiste, Dean détourna le regard et ses yeux reprirent leur position initial : face au bar, à scruter les nombreuses bouteilles de Whisky qui s'alignaient sur les étagères. Dean saisit sa bière et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle avait perdu toute sa fraicheur depuis un moment. Il faisait trop chaud dans ce bar. Le Winchester soupçonnait même le patron d'avoir augmenté la chaleur pour inciter ses clients à retirer leur couche de vêtements.

En face de lui, Cas faisait de même. Il n'y avait qu'une fine table entre eux et pourtant, pourtant, elle semblait mesurer des mètres de long.

Tout ça, c'était l'idée de Dean. Quand le match de basket s'était terminé au coup de sifflet final et que le gymnase s'était vidé petit à petit, Cas et lui avaient mis du temps à se lever. La blonde et son amie avaient adressé leur au revoir puis s'en étaient allées. Cas n'avait pas été plus loin avec elle. Il ne semblait pas avoir noté un quelconque numéro de téléphone. La blonde semblait également avoir lâché l'affaire.

Les deux amis n'avaient pas échangé un seul regard. Alors, n'étant pas prêt à passer quarante-cinq minutes en voiture seul avec Cas, Dean lui avait proposé de boire un verre avant de repartir au Bunker. Sur le papier, c'était une bonne idée. Rien de mieux qu'une bonne bière fraîche pour briser la glace, non ? Seulement, en réalité, cette idée avait bien certainement empiré les choses.

Peut-être était-ce la faute du bar et de sa déco à deux balles. Qui pouvait croire qu'il était de bon goût de mettre des petits cœurs roses un peu partout ? Et des paillettes sur les tables ? Ils étaient dan un pub, bordel. C'était du pur sang irlandais, pas un truc de fillette.

Ou peut-être était-ce encore cette histoire de date, de 14 février, de Saint-Valentin. Il n'y avait que des couples ou des hommes et des femmes en quête d'amour éternel qui ne durerait que le temps d'une nuit. Partout. C'en était à vomir.

Est-ce que c'était cela qu'avait prévu son frère, quand il lui avait demander de ne pas tout gâcher ? Le problème, c'est que Dean n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Vraiment. Il avait juste tenté de pousser Cas dans les bras d'une jolie fille, il n'y avait pas de quoi faire tout ce drame. Et Cas qui lui disait qu'il ne comprenait jamais rien… Bon, d'accord, il ne comprenait peut-être pas tout. Ca, c'était vrai. Mais Cas n'était pas franchement le type de mec à dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur non plus. Dean n'était pas un devin ou quoi que ce soit de genre. Il ne pouvait pas savoir comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt, ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son ami.

Dean but une nouvelle gorgée. Sa bière n'était même pas fini qu'il en voulait déjà une deuxième. Cas semblant deviner les pensées de son ami puisque, le ton plat, il proposa :

« Si tu veux boire plus ce soir, je peux conduire. »

Le Winchester tourna lentement son regard vers Cas. Ce dernier le fixait sans ciller. Ca ne pouvait pas continuer plus longtemps.

« Explique-moi, Cas.

– Que souhaites-tu que je t'explique ? Tu m'as toi-même appris à conduire, je ne pense pas que ça soit un souci si je prends le volant ce soir.

– Non, pas ça. On s'en fout de ça. On s'en fout. Je n'arrive juste pas à comprendre pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ce soir. Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça, en général. Tu dis que je ne comprends jamais donc vas-y, s'il te plaît. Explique-moi. »

Cas se ferma brusquement. Dean attendit quelques instants, espérant toujours que son ami lui fasse comprendre ses raisons.

« Sérieusement, Cas ? Tu ne vas rien me dire ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu toi et moi, tu refuses de me dire pourquoi tu fais la gueule ce soir ? On n'est pas des gamins de cinq ans.

– Je n'aime pas que l'on parle de cela, c'est tout. Je pensais que tu avais compris que je n'apprécie pas quand tu essaies de me mettre avec une femme. Je n'ai vraiment pas aimé que tu fasses cela ce soir. Je pensais que… J'avais cru... »

Cas ne termina pas sa phrase. Les dents de Dean mordillèrent légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si _compliqué_ ?

« Ca ne t'a pas gêné pour l'embrasser, pourtant.

– Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais ? »

Cas ne détourna pas le regard et continua :

« Avec qui tu vas essayer de me mettre ce soir ? La brune, là-bas ? Non, c'est plutôt ton type. Peut-être la blonde dans le coin. Elle semble s'ennuyer. C'est bien ça ? Je suis bien les règles ? Repérer les personnes disponibles puis amorcer le premier pas. Elle est bien foutue, ça devrait te plaire.

– A quoi tu joues, là ? cassa Dean. Ca ne te ressemble pas. »

Cas haussa les épaules. Ses yeux ne le fixaient plus depuis plusieurs secondes, trop occupés à sonder le bar.

« C'est la Saint-Valentin, non ? répondit-il, comme si cela justifiait tout. Ce n'était pas cela, ton plan ? Alors dis-moi laquelle tu veux que j'embrasse maintenant. »

– Hey, Cas, souffla Dean en posant sa main sur le bras de son ami. Cas. Regarde-moi. Non, ce n'était pas ça mon « plan » comme tu dis. Je n'avais pas prévu que la caméra vous choisirait. Et si je t'ai incité à le faire, au début, c'était parce que je pensais simplement te faire plaisir. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, tu le sais ça ? Après toutes les merdes qui nous sont tombées dessus, je pense juste que tu mérites de découvrir les bons côtés de la vie. C'est tout. »

La pomme d'Adam de Cas roula sous sa peau lorsqu'il avala sa salive. Il ne le regardait toujours pas.

« La vie ce n'est pas que se lever, manger, chasser, se coucher. Ce n'est pas que conduire, regarder des films, écouter de la musique. C'est aussi être avec quelqu'un, connaître cette personne, la toucher, partager des choses avec elle. Je veux juste que tu découvres tout ça, Cas. C'est tout ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, toi ? »

Les prunelles de Cas se fondirent de nouveau dans celles de Dean. Il hocha la tête.

Les lèvres de Dean s'ourlèrent en un sourire.

« Alors sois juste un peu égoïste. Pense à toi. Fais ce que tu as envie. C'est ça, être humain. Le libre arbitre, tu te rappelles ?

– Team Free Will, c'est bien ça ? »

Dean laissa échapper un rire et termina sa bouteille. En face de lui, Cas arborait un tout nouveau sourire.

« C'est exactement Cas, c'est exactement ça. »

Ils commandèrent tous les deux une seconde bière et spéculèrent sur le rendez-vous amoureux de Sam. C'était le troisième. Selon les règles, c'était le grand soir pour son petit-frère. C'était bien qu'il se remette enfin en selle. Maintenant qu'ils faisaient tous une pause, avec seulement quelque chasses de temps en temps, c'était le moment ou jamais. Dean n'avait peut-être toujours pas rencontré la jeune fille mais il était heureux pour lui. Il ne pouvait espérer que tout se passe bien. Sam méritait d'être avec quelqu'un, lui aussi.

Bon sang, cette connerie de Saint-Valentin commençait à lui monter à la tête. Voilà qu'il souhaitait que tout le monde soit heureux et amoureux.

Dean se racla la gorge avant de prendre une gorgée bien virile de la bière bien fraîche qui venait d'être déposée sur la table. Elle était bien meilleure que la précédente, maintenant que lui et Cas se parlaient comme avant. Cette soirée n'était pas du tout gâchée, finalement. Bouffe ça, Sam Winchester.

Dean sortit son téléphone et regarda l'heure. Il n'était que 21h. La soirée n'était même commencée pour la plupart des gens de ce bar mais Dean n'avait pas particulièrement envie de rester ici, dans cette atmosphère lourde et étouffante. Trop de rires. Trop de rose. Trop d'amour. Lui qui était pourtant un habitué des bars lors des soirs de Saint-Valentin, celui-ci lui déplaisait particulièrement.

« On rentre au Bunker ? proposa Dean. On pourrait finir la soirée devant le dernier _Retour vers le futur_. »

Et devant Marty McFly en cowboy, oublia-t-il de rajouter.

« Ca me plairait beaucoup, oui. »

Après avoir réglé leur consommation au comptoir, ils sortirent du bar, frôlant quelques couples qui discutaient ensembles. Dean sentit sur eux des paires d'yeux les suivant jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent la porte. Chassant les pensées qui s'agitaient dans sa tête, Dean s'engouffra dehors, Cas sur les talons.

Une brise fraîche s'entortilla autour d'eux à mesure où il s'approchait de l'Impala qui les attendait sagement quelques mètres plus loin. Pour un mois de février, il ne faisait pas si froid que cela. Dommage. Dean aurait bien aimé voir un peu de neige cette année.

Ils bifurquèrent sur la droite. Les rues de la ville étaient vides. Tout le monde était fourré au restaurant, dans un bar ou dans la chaleur de leur foyer à cette heure-là.

Dean avait hâte de retrouver le sien.

L'Impala, sexy comme jamais, était toujours là où ils l'avaient laissé une heure plus tôt. La lumière dorée des réverbères de la ville caressaient légèrement sa carrosserie ébène aux lignes droites et parfaites.

La main de Dean se glissa dans sa poche, saisissant ses clés. Un bruit métallique résonna dans la ruelle lorsqu'il les dirigea vers la portière de sa voiture. Puis, en un tour de main, celle-ci était ouverte.

Dean se tourna. Cas était derrière-lui. Littéralement derrière lui. Comme s'il comptait prendre le siège du conducteur. Le siège de Dean.

« Mec, c'est bon. Je n'ai bu que deux bières, je peux conduire, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Dean releva les yeux. Ses paupières clignèrent. Dans l'obscurité de la ruelle, les prunelles de Cas semblaient si sombres. Une sorte de bleu roi, de bleu profond. Cas était vraiment proche. Cela faisait longtemps que le Winchester ne disait rien concernant son espace personnel mais là, en cet instant, il se demanda si ce n'était pas le moment de faire une piqure de rappel.

On ne se mettait pas aussi près de quelqu'un, regard posé sur les lèvres de l'autre, si on ne souhaitait pas l'embrasser dans la seconde qui suivait, non ? Cas devait s'éloigner, il ne comprenait pas la signification de son geste. Il ne réalisait pas à quel point tout cela pouvait être mal-interprété. Et puis, Dean était parfaitement capable de conduire.

Seulement, Cas se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Leur corps était presque collé l'un à l'autre. Dean trébucha en arrière, son dos percutant légèrement l'Impala. Les yeux de son ami étaient toujours rivés sur ses lèvres.

Et, la seconde d'après, la bouche de Cas se posa à son tour dessus.

Juste une caresse, rien de plus. Dean sentit à peine les lèvres de son ami. C'était tellement léger que Dean n'était pas vraiment sûr de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Cas était-il en train de l'embrasser ? Etait-il vraiment en train de vivre ça, là, le dos collé contre la tôle froide de l'Impala ?

Dean eut à peine le temps de se poser ces questions que Cas avait déjà reculé, faisant de ce bref contact un souvenir déjà flou et lointain. Il en oublia le goût, la sensation, l'odorat. Les avait-il au moins découvert lors de ce baiser ? Et est-ce vraiment ce que c'était ? Un baiser ?

Ses lèvres avaient-elles le goût amer de l'houblon ou son palais était-il salé à force d'avoir mangé des cacahuètes pendant toute la soirée ? Sa langue s'enroulerait-elle doucement autour de la sienne ou serait-elle plus combative, plus affamée ?

Le souffle chaud de Cas caressa son menton. Dean frissonna. Il avait froid. Il voulait recommencer. Son ami regardait toujours ses lèvres et les siennes étaient entrouvertes. Rosées. Humides.

Dean se jeta dessus.

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de la nuque de Cas et l'attirèrent contre lui, le collant un peu plus contre son corps. Les lèvres de Dean pressèrent des baisers contre celles de Cas, dévorant peu à peu sa bouche. Des dents ripèrent contre lui, mordillant sa chaire rosée. Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Dean, roulant contre ses cordes vocales. Le corps de Cas se plaqua un peu plus contre lui. Ses deux mains étaient posées sur la taille de Dean, ses phalanges caressant nerveusement son corps. La bouche de Dean s'ouvrit, laissant Cas y plonger sa langue tiède et moelleuse.

Il avait un goût différent de ce que Dean avait imaginé. C'était un goût épicé et âpre, presque obscène. Le Winchester voulait s'en imprégner et y goûter, encore et encore. La langue de Cas caressa son palet, hasardeuse, presque timide, avant de se glisser contre la sienne. Dean enfonça un peu plus ses doigts dans les cheveux de Cas lorsqu'il fit tournoyer sa langue autour de celle de son ami. Un soupir de contentement résonna dans les oreilles du Winchester.

Contre son torse et son abdomen, Dean pouvait sentir le corps chaud de Cas qui cherchait à se coller contre lui, toujours un peu plus. Les bras de son ami s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, l'encerclant complètement. Des mouvements presque imperceptibles remuaient son bassin, frottant les deux paires de jeans entre elles.

Oh merde.

Cas bandait. Il _bandait_. Dean ne pouvait plus l'ignorer, à présent. Il pouvait sentir son sexe durcit se plaquer contre sa propre érection. Cas bandait pour lui.

La bouche de Cas quitta celle de Dean avant de s'aventurer contre sa joue, contre sa nuque. Elle papillonna sur sa peau de baiser en baiser, remontant jusqu'à son lobe que ses dents mordillèrent délicatement. La respiration de son ami était erratique, difficile.

Dean appuya plus fortement son bassin contre celui de Cas, cherchant le plus de contact possible. La dureté de son sexe ferme et chaud appuyé contre le sien était enivrante, excitante. Et bon sang que ces petits frissons électriques étaient _bons_. Pourquoi portaient-ils encore leur pantalon ? Il fallait que Dean touche, découvre, peau contre peau.

Les lèvres de Cas retrouvèrent rapidement les siennes et la bouche de Dean s'ouvrit immédiatement. Il accueillit aussi vite la langue de son ami, enroulant la sienne autour d'elle. Ses phalanges continuaient de caresser les cheveux de Cas qui se frottait à présent contre lui. La pression contre son sexe devenait de plus en plus rapide, de plus en plus appuyée, de plus en plus agréable. Bon sang, si Cas continuait comme ça… Une des mains de son ami se glissa sous la couche de vêtements que portait Dean, effleurant sa peau. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent, faisant frissonner le corps tout entier du Winchester, jusqu'à se faufiler sous la ceinture de son jean. Le ventre de Dean se contracta à ce contact. Bordel.

Ce fut au tour de Dean de rompre le baiser et de commencer à embrasser le cou de Cas quand, sorti de nulle part, une voix lâcha :

« Eh ! Trouvez-vous un hôtel ! »

Des éclats de rire firent écho dans la ruelle, suivi de bruits de talons qui s'évanouirent dans la nuit. Dean se figea net.

« Merde, souffla-t-il. Merde, merde, merde. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à mesure où il comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer et il ne put retenir le flot de paroles qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. C'était une connerie. Il n'aurait pas dû. Merde. Pourquoi.

Dean ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait.

Cas retira aussitôt sa main. Dean laissa tomber ses bras contre son corps, abandonnant les cheveux en bataille de l'homme qu'il venait tout juste d'embrasser. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer, là ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils embrasser comme ça ? Jusqu'où étaient-ils prêts à aller ?

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Dean tenta d'emprisonner le regard de son ami. Seulement, les yeux de Cas étaient rivés vers le sol. Fixe. Immuable. Il ne clignait même pas. Etait-il aussi perdu que lui ?

Puis, sans un mot, Cas se dirigea de l'autre côté de l'Impala et ouvrit la porte avant de s'asseoir sur le siège du passager.

Dean l'imita, l'Impala grinçant légèrement sous le poids du chasseur. Il se tourna vers Cas qui ne le regardait toujours pas. Lui en voulait-il à ce point ? N'allaient-ils vraiment pas en parler ? Ils ne pouvaient pas faite comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, non ? Son corps n'avait même pas eu le temps de se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Dean avala sa salive, fixant toujours son ami. Cela ne servait à rien. Il était hermétiquement fermé. Dans un soupir, Dean démarra la voiture. Un vrombissement sourd résonna dans l'habitacle et, après une rapide marche arrière, l'Impala fusa en direction de Lebanon.

Dean avait tout gâché.

Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. Dean ne savait même pas par quoi commencer. Il y avait eu beaucoup trop d'informations en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il fallait qu'il ordonne ses pensées, qu'il les mette au clair.

Chaque chose en son temps. D'abord, Cas était-il gay ? Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas des femmes que lui présentait Dean ? Mais puisque Cas était un ange, ou du moins en était un, était-ce qu'il était vraiment homosexuel ? Ou alors les anges étaient-ils du genre à vouloir n'importe qui ? En s'en foutant complètement que ce soit un homme ou une femme ? Cas se considérait même t-t-il comme un homme, au final ? Dean ne s'était jamais posé la question. Bordel, c'était compliqué.

Trop compliqué pour un truc qui aurait pu être si simple.

Puisque après tout, tout cela, ça ne valait pas mieux que le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Meg. Cas avait certainement voulu essayer, découvrir ce que c'était que d'embrasser un homme. Après tout, c'est bien ce qu'il faisait en moment. Il explorait, il observait, il étudiait. Dean à ses côtés pour l'aider. Cas avait juste voulu faire la même chose. C'était une nouvelle expérience, rien de plus.

Et si Dean n'avait pas profité de ce moment, ils n'en seraient pas là, les yeux rivés sur la route, à ne rien avoir à se dire.

Parce qu'il était bien là, le problème. C'était lui. C'était Dean. C'était sa réaction, sa réponse. C'était ces sentiments qu'il avait enfoui en lui depuis le premier jour, ces sentiments qu'il avait cachés années après années. Lui qui avait réussi à ne rien laisser paraître pendant tout ce temps, se mentant même à lui-même, voilà qu'il avait suffit d'un simple effleurement de lèvres pour que tout vole en éclat.

Comment allait-il faire pour continuer de prétendre qu'il n'était pas attiré par Castiel, maintenant ? Qu'il ne le voyait pas que comme son meilleur ami ?

Tout était gâché, ruiné, foutu.

Trois quart d'heure s'étaient écoulés depuis leur départ et Lebanon se dessinait déjà dans l'horizon. Trois quart d'heure où Dean n'avait cessé de ruminer ses pensées encore et encore, tout en veillant à ne pas les envoyer dans le fossé par la même occasion.

L'asphalte avait glissé sous les roues de l'Impala sans qu'un mot ne soit murmuré, sans qu'une note de musique ne soit jouée. Elle avait bien tenté de faire chanter James Hetfield lorsqu'elle s'était mise en route mais Dean l'avait vite arrêtée, n'ayant pas vraiment le cœur à cela.

Même Cas qui détestait le silence semblait pourtant l'avoir apprécié durant le trajet.

Les doigts crispés sur le volant, Dean arriva enfin au Bunker où il gara soigneusement l'Impala. Cas se précipita aussitôt hors du véhicule et disparut en quelques secondes seulement du champ de vision du chasseur.

Pas de _Retour vers le futur_ pour eux ce soir, visiblement.

Dean sortit de l'Impala en se demandant s'il ne fallait pas mieux qu'il reparte d'ici et qu'il aille se fourrer dans n'importe quel bar pour trouver quelqu'un, s'enivrer de son corps, se libérer, oublier, l'oublier.

La portière se ferma en un claquement sec.

Putain.

Sa tête se laissa tomber sur la carrosserie de l'Impala. Front contre la tôle ébène, Dean laissa échapper un soupir de frustration.

Il avait embrassé Cas. Il l'avait voulu, désiré. Il s'était laissé emporter par les lèvres de Cas contre les siennes, par sa langue caressant son palet, par sa main aventureuse posée sur sa peau. Et maintenant que Dean avait pu goûter à tout cela, il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour réussir à vivre la même vie qu'il avait avant.

Bordel, tout se passait bien pourtant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fallu que tout change ? Avant, il pouvait facilement fermer les yeux sur ces foutus sentiments qu'il avait envers Cas. Il n'y pensait même pas. Il n'y pensait plus. Dean était prêt à mettre Cas dans les bras d'une autre et tout cela lui convenait très bien. Puisque tout était bien caché, dissimulé à la vue de tous. Puisque c'était son secret, son intimité et personne ne pouvait y toucher. Puisque ce n'était qu'à lui. Et tout se passait très bien. Il était heureux. Cas était heureux.

Désormais, ils ne l'étaient plus.

Cas était parti. Et s'il s'en allait pour de bon ? Et si c'était à cause de cette connerie que Cas allait enfin réaliser qu'il était temps pour lui de partir ? Dean se redressa tandis qu'un frisson d'angoisse parcourut son corps tout entier. Non. Cas ne pouvait pas partir tout de suite. Dean avait encore trop de films à lui faire découvrir. Il devait aussi lui apprendre à s'habiller pour le printemps ou encore l'été : Cas n'avait que des pulls et des gilets dans sa garde-robe. C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'il s'en aille. Cas n'était pas prêt.

Dean encore moins.

Il fallait qu'il aille s'excuser. S'excuser d'avoir profité de lui alors que Cas ne réalisait pas tout ce qu'il était en train de faire, alors qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'on ne fait pas ce genre de choses entre amis. S'excuser de ne pas avoir su s'arrêter plus vite, d'avoir dépassé les limites.

Dean se précipita jusqu'à la chambre de Cas et, une fois sur place, ses phalanges cognèrent en cadence contre la porte.

« Cas ? Je peux entrer ? S'il te plaît ? »

Bien évidemment, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Dean continua à frapper sur la porte. Tant pis pour la fierté, il pouvait la ravaler le temps de quelques instants. Il ne fallait pas que Cas parte loin d'ici, il ne fallait pas qu'il l'abandonne, pas à cause d'une simple petite connerie comme celle-là.

Ce n'était pas grave, Dean allait tout refouler en lui encore une fois. Ce n'était pas grave, il allait oublier, il allait rester l'ami de Cas comme avant. Ce n'était pas grave. Si seulement Cas pouvait simplement l'écouter pour qu'il comprenne à quel point il était désolé d'avoir dépasser les bornes ainsi.

« Cas ? Laisse-moi m'excuser, laisse-moi juste… »

Un bruit le coupa net et Dean se retourna. Cas était derrière-lui, une serviette beige enroulée autour de sa nuque. Il fit quelques pas vers Dean et de ses lèvres se dégageait une légère odeur mentholée.

Cas n'était pas du tout en train de faire ses valises. Il était simplement parti se laver les dents avant d'aller se coucher. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'en aller.

Son ami passa à ses côtés, le frôlant légèrement. Dean se contracta aussi sec. Il était juste encore un peu tôt pour qu'il oublie totalement ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'était normal que son corps réagisse encore un peu. Ca allait passer avec le temps.

En attendant, Dean devait recoller les morceaux.

La main de Cas se posa sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il entra à l'intérieur, muet. Dean le suivit du regard. Est-ce qu'il devait le suivre ? Entrer à son tour ?

« Je t'écoute, Dean. »

Cas n'avait donc pas perdu l'usage de ses cordes vocales, c'était déjà un bon point. Dean s'humidifia les lèvres, hésitant.

Il se sentait con, là, dans le couloir.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

Cas hocha la tête en haussant les épaules. Il se dirigea vers son lit et saisit un gilet qu'il enfila sans adresser un regard à son ami. Dean ferma la porte derrière-lui avant d'y plaquer son dos. Il observa Cas qui rangeait ses chaussures et la veste qu'il portait un peu plus tôt. Et, quand il ne trouva plus rien à faire, il s'assit sur son lit. Dean, lui, resta immobile.

« Je t'écoute, répéta Cas.

– Je voulais m'excuser, articula difficilement Dean.

– D'accord.

– Je ne voulais pas profiter de la situation, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma tête à ce moment-là. »

Les sourcils de Cas se froncèrent.

« Je, continua Dean, je… Bordel, je déteste ça. Tu comptes pour moi, tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ? »

Cas acquiesça mais semblait toujours aussi perdu. Bon sang. Pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas se régler deux-trois phrases seulement ?

« Je ne voulais pas abuser de toi, vraiment pas. Je sais que pour toi, tout ça c'est nouveau. Je sais que tu découvres seulement ce que c'est de ne plus être un ange, d'être un humain. Je sais que tu n'as pas forcément conscience de tout ce que tu fais, contrairement à moi. Je savais que ce l'on faisait n'était pas bien et pourtant j'ai été égoïste et je n'ai rien arrêté. J'ai conscience de tout cela, maintenant. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je suis désolé. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, enveloppant chaque recoin. Le thorax de Dean se compressait péniblement à mesure où le mutisme de Cas durait. Il ne répondait rien. Dean venait de nouveau de lui faire une confession et Cas disait que dalle. Encore une putain de fois. Et ce n'était pas de la tristesse ni même de la peur qui pulsait dans les veines de Dean, à présent. C'était de la colère. Cas était déjà parti alors qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était sa famille, qu'il lui avait confié qu'il avait _besoin_ de lui et maintenant, là, dans cette putain de chambre, Cas recommençait. S'il avait encore ses ailes, il serait sans doute déjà parti à l'heure qu'il était. Cas partait toujours.

Dean était prêt à s'en aller, à claquer la porte derrière-lui quand un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Cas. Doucement, son ami se leva. Le bleu de ses yeux inonda Dean en quelques secondes seulement. Cas se rapprocha de lui, ne le lâchant désormais plus du regard. Le Winchester avala sa salive, ne sachant pas ce qu'allait faire son ami. Le frapper ? L'enlacer maladroitement pour montrer qu'il l'avait pardonné ? Le mettre dehors ? Cas était de plus en plus proche et sa tête se pencha sur le côté.

Dean hoqueta. Cas venait de poser ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Ce n'était pas normal, Cas n'était pas censé réagir comme ça, il ne devait pas recommencer comme tout à l'heure.

« Tu es désolé, Dean ? demanda Cas en pressant un autre baiser plus près de son oreille, cette fois. Tu as profité de moi, c'est ça ? »

Dean ne répondit pas. Cas releva la tête et le fixa de nouveau. Son souffle était court et ses pupilles dilatées.

« Tu me penses donc encore si faible que ça ? Ignorant ? Est-ce vraiment cette image-là que tu as de moi ? »

Cas déposa ses doigts sur la joue du chasseur. Son regard allait et venait sur son visage, ne sachant plus sur quel point s'arrêter. Haletant, Cas respirait d'une manière irrégulière et de plus en plus rapide. Il se rapprocha de Dean, collant son corps contre le sien, et, dans un mouvement presque imperceptible, il plaqua son bassin contre le bas-ventre de Dean. Puis, il fit descendre sa main lentement le long de son cou, de son torse, de son abdomen. Bordel. Ce fut au tour de Dean de ne plus réussir à contrôler son souffle.

« Tu crois que je n'étais pas conscient de ce que l'on faisait contre l'Impala ? Qu'il n'y avait que toi qui étais maître de la situation ? Que moi, je ne voulais pas ? »

Cas venait de murmurer ces mots contre la bouche de Dean, ses lèvres se mouvant contre les siennes. Sa main glissa sur le pantalon du chasseur. Derrière la couche de tissus, son sexe eut un soubresaut. Merde, il bandait déjà.

« Tu penses vraiment tout cela, Dean ? »

Est-ce que Cas était vraiment en train de lui insinuer qu'il voulait tout ça, lui aussi ? Qu'il voulait Dean ? L'emprise de Cas sur son corps se fit plus ferme, plus impatiente. Ses doigts caressaient sans pudeur la couche trop épaisse de denim qui recouvrait le sexe durcit de Dean. Il ne put retenir un gémissement.

Bon sang que Dean avait envie, _besoin_, de l'embrasser. De plaquer ses lèvres sur sa bouche, de découvrir son nouveau goût, de s'aventurer dans les recoins inexplorés de sa bouche. Il se rapprocha légèrement de Cas, la bouche entrouverte mais l'autre recula sa tête, un sourire moqueur illuminant son visage. Le connard. Le putain de connard. Il voulait jouer à ce jeu ? Vraiment ? Dean avait été un imbécile de croire que son ami était si innocent que cela. Il s'était bien trompé. Cas était pire que lui.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me répondre ? s'amusa-t-il.

– Salaud », siffla Dean entre ses dents.

Cas rit de nouveau, enveloppant Dean d'une odeur de menthe et de jardin d'été, avant de glisser son autre main sous sa chemise. Sa bouche retourna près de l'oreille du chasseur et papillonna des baisers le long de sa nuque.

Le souffle chaud de Cas contre sa peau le fit frissonner. Dean ne répondait plus de rien. Electrisées, ses pensées ne se tournaient plus que vers un nom. Cas. Cas, Cas, Cas. Son ami cessa de le caresser et s'attaqua aux boutons de son jean, les détachant un à un. Le dos et la tête plaqués contre la porte, Dean ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire.

« Dean, si tu savais à quel point tu as tort. »

Cas descendit le jean de Dean jusqu'à ses genoux. Ses doigts se posèrent sur le coton de son boxer. A ce contact, Dean refreina un autre gémissement en se mordant les lèvres. Le regard de Cas se posa sur elles. Cela ne servait à rien de se retenir. Dean était complètement à sa merci et il le savait très bien, cet enfoiré.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je te le prouve ? »

La voix grave de Cas n'avait jamais été aussi séduisante qu'en cet instant. Rocailleuse, râpant le long de sa gorge, elle fit frissonner le corps tout entier de Dean. Et quand le bleu le submergea le vert, Cas le fixant de nouveau, il n'y avait plus de questions à se poser. Dean était foutu.

« Dean ? »

Le nommé hocha la tête.

Cas glissa sa paume sur le coton, jouant de ses doigts sur son membre qui se dessinait à travers le boxer. C'était cruel. C'était une torture. Est-ce qu'il faisait exprès de ne pas réellement le toucher ? De laisser ce millimètre de tissus entre leur peau ?

« Je n'ai jamais aimé t'accompagner dans les bars. Du moins, quand tu voulais que l'on y aille pour que je trouve quelqu'un. J'ai toujours préféré nos soirées ici, quand tu m'apprenais à cuisiner, ou même quand on restait simplement devant la télévision. »

Les doigts de Cas caressaient toujours son sexe qui n'en pouvait plus de cette pression si légère, si fragile. Dean glissa ses bras sur ceux de Cas, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire avec eux. Devait-il caresser Cas, lui aussi ? Lui rendre la pareille ? Dean en avait envie, ce n'était pas la question. Depuis qu'il avait senti le sexe durci de son ami contre le sien, le Winchester avait ce besoin de toucher la peau, la découvrir, de le sentir s'abandonner sous ses doigts. Mais était-ce ce que voulait Cas ? Il lui avait déjà refusé un baiser.

« Ces derniers mois auraient dû être horribles, continua-t-il, et ils l'ont sans doute tout de même été, par moment. Mais être ici, être en quelque sorte un Winchester, m'a permis d'avancer, d'accepter ma nouvelle condition. D'oublier mes remords, mes erreurs. De croire en un avenir meilleur. »

Cas déposa un baiser sur sa gorge, ses lèvres frôlant subtilement la légère barbe de Dean. Dieu merci il avait cessé de le fixer. C'était bien trop difficile de soutenir son regard pendant que son ami lui soufflait ces mots, cœur à nu, main sur son corps.

« Et tout ça, c'était grâce à toi. »

A ces mots, la paume de Cas glissa sous son boxer et saisit le membre gorgé du Winchester et commença à le masturber.

Merde, merde, merde. C'était trop bon. Les doigts de Cas emprisonnait sa peau qui allait et remontait le long de son gland. Les mouvements étaient d'abord lents, difficiles, mais Cas prit rapidement un rythme plus soutenu, plus vif. Dean posa son front sur l'épaule de son ami et laissa sa respiration faire comme bon lui semblait, s'imprégnant de son odeur boisée, de brindilles, d'herbes et de rosée.

« Je ne t'ai pas embrassé par erreur, tout à l'heure. Ce n'était pas un exercice, ce n'était pas une nouvelle expérience. C'était simplement ce que je voulais faire. C'était mon libre arbitre. »

L'autre bras de Cas s'enroula autour de lui, le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Son cœur battait à toute allure contre l'abdomen de Dean, à tel point qu'il se demandait si celui-ci n'allait pas exploser. Cas pouvait-il aussi sentir le sien ? Se demandait-il la même chose ?

« Tu as toujours été celui qui… J'ai toujours tout fait pour toi, Dean. Même lorsque Naomi voulait que je te fasse du mal, au final je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi. Je ne pouvais pas. Pas toi. Dean, le vrai. »

Dean n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce que lui racontait Cas, toute cette histoire avec Naomi, mais il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander quoi que ce soit. Alors, il lui embrassa le cou. Une fois. Deux fois. Puis il arrêta de compter. Sous ses lèvres, Dean sentit un gémissement naître dans la gorge de Cas.

La cadence de la main de Cas sur le sexe de Dean ne décèlerait pas. C'était si étrange d'entendre son ami parler, se confier à lui, tout en subissant les merveilleux mouvements de va-et-vient qu'il prodiguait à son entre-jambe. Et Dean n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Etaient-ce les mots de Cas qui lui faisaient cet effet ? Ou juste le fait que ça soit lui, Cas, son ami, son sauveur, son ange ? Toujours était-il que Dean pouvait sentir une douce chaleur s'entortiller autour de son nombril et pulser dans son bas-ventre.

« Et s'il y a bien quelqu'un d'égoïste dans cette pièce, cette personne ne peut être que moi. »

La voix de Cas disparut dans un murmure avant qu'il ne dépose son autre main sous la nuque de Dean. Dans un souffle, il demanda :

« S'il te plaît, regarde-moi. »

Dean enfouit plus profondément son visage dans la tiède nuque de Cas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il allait venir, là, tout de suite. Et Cas allait tout voir. Dean ne savait pas s'il était capable de faire cela en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Regarde-moi. Je veux te voir. Je veux lire tout ce que tu vas ressentir sur ton visage, tes yeux, ta bouche, tout. J'en ai besoin. »

La respiration du Winchester était de plus en plus rapide, son corps avait du mal à tenir debout, son cœur allait lâcher.

« Dean, supplia Cas. Regarde-moi. »

Putain.

Dean releva les yeux, se plongeant dans ceux de Cas. Inondé dans un océan bleu et infini, l'orgasme le libéra en un instant, secousse par secousse tandis que les lèvres de son ami frôlaient les siennes sans jamais vraiment les toucher, capturant le souffle du chasseur.

Cas le regardait sérieusement, les lèvres pincées. Son cœur battait toujours si fort contre Dean. Les caresses sur son sexe se firent de plus en plus lentes, jusqu'à ce que la main de Cas s'arrête complètement de bouger, dégoulinante de sperme. Semblant réaliser cela, il fit quelques pas en arrière avant de se diriger vers sa table de nuit. Il en ouvrit le tiroir, sorti un paquet de mouchoir et essuya sa main. Toujours plaqué contre la porte, Dean l'observait.

« Et toi, Dean ?

– Moi ? » répondit le Winchester d'une voix beaucoup trop rauque et cassée.

Cas se tourna vers lui et lui fit de nouveau face.

« Tu ne veux pas vivre toutes ces choses que tu m'as énoncé ?

– Oh. Ça. »

Sa langue glissa légèrement sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se détacha de la porte, ses pieds le guidant délicatement vers le lit de Cas. A mesure de ses pas, il reboutonna son pantalon, presque honteux. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Est-ce qu'il en avait envie ? Oui, il souhaitait que Cas découvre ce que c'était d'être avec quelqu'un, de découvrir son corps, son quotidien, son être. Mais Dean pouvait-il vraiment être cette personne ?

Est-ce que c'était cela ce que Sammy s'évertuait à lui dire, ces derniers temps ? Comme quoi il devait ouvrir les yeux. Comme quoi il devait accepter l'amour dans sa vie. Comme quoi il devait arrêter d'avoir peur. Dean s'était toujours contenté d'hausser les épaules, sans vraiment savoir où son petit-frère voulait en venir. Maintenant, il comprenait.

Après tout, jamais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Cas puisse avoir de telles pensées égoïstes à son sujet. Il s'était emprisonné dans un schéma de pensée à sens unique, où lui seul était enclin à ces fantasmes qui dépassaient les limites, qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, à cet espoir chimérique qu'il avait tenté d'oublier. Il s'était toujours dit que ce que lui et Cas vivaient n'était qu'une question de temps, qu'un jour ou l'autre il s'en irait sans jamais revenir, il laisserait Dean sur le bas côté.

Cas s'était assis sur le rebord de son lit et Dean était là, debout, en face de lui. Son ami n'osait pas le regarder en face, à présent. Il attendait toujours sa réponse.

Peut-être que Dean le voulait, lui aussi. Peut-être qu'il voulait vivre avec Cas tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour lui. Peut-être qu'il voulait être celui qui serait à ses côtés tout le long de sa vie.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Dean lorsqu'il s'agenouilla devant Cas.

« Je crois que oui, Cas. Je crois que je le veux. »

Le nommé releva légèrement la tête et étudia lentement Dean, analysant chaque parcelle de son visage, avant de sourire à son tour. Cas releva son bras et de ses doigts caressa délicatement le visage de Dean, ne semblant pas être bien sûr qu'il soit bien là, devant lui, à lui murmurer ces mots.

D'abord hésitant, Dean se rapprocha de Cas et déposa sa bouche sur la sienne avant de laisser échapper un rire de ses lèvres. Sur son épaule, il sentit la main de son ami se déposer là où une cicatrice indélébile s'était inscrite depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Oui, peut-être que Dean pouvait être cette personne.

Peut-être même qu'il l'avait toujours été.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur** : Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette histoire. Comme dit plus haut, l'écriture n'était pas facile mais je suis contente d'avoir réussi à aller jusqu'au bout. J'espère que vous avez apprécié vous aussi et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

A bientôt !


End file.
